


Love comes in many different forms

by The18thCenturyboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Completed, Fluff, I finally wrote something that has chapters in it!, M/M, scourge sisters? Maybe they’re just friends idk, swearing...lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The18thCenturyboi/pseuds/The18thCenturyboi
Summary: Karkat and Dave both have some....confusing feelings for each other. Lucky for them, the scourge sisters are here to help! As well as make fun of them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“Argk! You don’t get it Terezi! It was hard enough just trying to deal with his ass, but now that he’s flirting with me it’s even worse!”

Karkat stumbles about the room him and Terezi are chatting in, while Karkat spills about Dave and his confusing signs.

“How do you know he’s flirting with you Karkles? Humans are weird, maybe he’s just being nice to you.” She tells him as gently as possible.

“I’ve been thinking about that too! Maybe I’m over thinking this, maybe he’s just being nice, maybe I’m a fucking idiot who can’t tell the difference! But it’s just......”

Karkat pauses and stares at Terezi, who had no idea that he’s staring cause she’s blind. She seems lost in thought but when Karkat stops she snaps out of it and asks him, “but it’s just what? Come on Karkles! Don’t leave me guessing!”

“It just.......he isn’t even sticking to a quadrant! Some days he seems intent of pushing all my buttons and others he like ‘oh hey Karkat, you wanna come hang out in my room and talk about weird shit that’ll make you question your feelings for me?’ “, Karkat does a totally sick impression of Dave that totally does not at all sound like a dying hoof beast before continuing,

“ I can’t even tell if he’s redrom flirting, pale, or black at this point! I swear, the only quadrant he hasn’t tried is ashen, and that’s probably cause it requires a third person!” Karkat breathes a heavy sigh and slumps down onto the floor, Terezi stands up and sits by him.

“So Karkat, what’s the point of telling me this? No offense or anything but all you’ve done so far is rant about Dave and his confusing signs, what are you getting to?”

Karkat seems to shrivel up even more as he slouched forward and hides his face in his knees. He stays like that for a minute or two tops before finally taking a deep breath and mumbling out a single sentence.

“I’m saying this because I think I want to have something with him too”

Terezi can’t help but look unsurprised, Karkat looks over to her and starts rambling

“It’s not like I love him or anything! I just...wanna try something I guess. Please don’t tell him I said that, he might not understand and I don’t want to fuck anything up between him and me, you kn-“ Terezi cuts him off, she can’t stand to listen to him babble any longer

“Karkat, everyone know you want something with Dave, even the fucking mayor would be able to see it! It’s really quite obvious.”

Karkat got even more flustered, his cheeks flushed red enough that any droid that saw him would surely cull him on sight.

“W-was I really that obvious?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Anyone with even the slightest sense of how romance works would be able to see you flushing from universes away”

“So my secrets out, only one thing left to do then”

“Confess?”

“Hell no! It’s time to bury my feelings as deep as I can and hope that Dave never finds out about them ever”

Terezi has never wanted to face palm more then in that moment, this boy really did need her help if he wanted to confess, didn’t he? Well, they’d better start now. After all, she did want him to confess today.


	2. Dave speaks with vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Dave’s side of the story, with him talking to Vriska! This won’t go well, will it?

Dave is ranting, ranting, ranting. Vriska is having none of it. He’s sitting in Vriska room, after rudely invading her privacy to talk to her about ‘some big issue’. This ‘big issue’ turned out just be Dave ranting about how he doesn’t know how to confess to Karkat without blowing a gasket.

“I just-argk! I have no idea how to talk to him about this, what the hell am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and go ‘hey Karkat it’s me, the asshole that constantly torments you, you wanna date?’ That’s fucking stupid! He’d nev-“

“Sweet Jegus Strider! You need to calm your ass, so what? You’re feeling flushed feelings for Karkat but don’t know how to say it?”

Dave looks at her sudden interjection and fires back at her as if he already prepared the answer beforehand.

“No, it’s not just flushed feelings! Flushed is all about romantic evening and screwing by lakes or whatever but that’s all it is, I don’t want to do that. I wanna go on corny dates and watch bad romcoms and listen to him rant about quadrants for an hour! G-God, this sounds so gay, talk about pathetic, the amazing Dave Strider can even manage to talk to some alien boy.” Dave let’s out a brittle laugh and waits for Vriska to reply, and she does.

“You’re so fucking hopeless Strider.”

“I know right! I can’t work up the balls to go up to him and just tell him how I feel, I feel like a dumbass.”

“You should just tell him, ask him out, become matesprits, fill some damn buckets or something”

Dave flushes at her, his usually pale skin turns a light pink as he responds.

“W-woah, let’s not go to far here. I was just talking about liking him and you’re already talking about buckets? That seems a little extreme” he hides his face off behind his hands as he speaks in an attempt to hide the pink dusting his face. Vriska can see it though, and it makes her pissed beyond belief.

“Oh come fucking on Strider! Just do something! Moping and whining to me isn’t going to make anything happen. Plus, we all know that Karkat would accept no matter how badly you asked”

Dave perks up at this and looks over to her, his curiosity is almost tastable as he asks her

“do you really think he would?” 

Vriska fails to stifle the fit of giggles that erupt from her and she laughs aloud, Dave looks extremely embarrassed.

“H-hey! It was a valid question, I have no idea what goes on inside Kitkats- shit I mean, Karkat’s mind.”

Vriska laughs even louder, huffing out a reply while she clutches her sides “Y-you fucking called him kitkat! That’s adorable!” She finally gains control over herself after about a minute or two of nonstop laughing. She calms down and looks over to Dave.

“So, you really haven’t been able to tell that Karkat is fucking up to his acid tract in feelings for you? I thought you came to me to talk about you and karkats secret relationship or something, but you’ve seriously never noticed?”

Dave seems to get even more embarrassed from her statement, his shades doing nothing to hide his bright pink face and fumbling hands. He hesitantly replies, like he expects her to bite him. 

“No, well I had my suspicions, but I just thought I was projecting or some shit! I didn’t think he might actually like me back!”

“What the hell were you planning to do if you confessed and he did like you?! You’d probably freeze like an old husktop”

“I just assumed he didn’t like me and was planning of burying my feelings and maybe crying or something, give me a break! I didn’t even consider that he could like me back. It’s a lot to process” Vriska huffs at him, is it really possible to be this ignorant? She needs to fix this.

“Alright, listen up Strider! Your dumb nook sucking ass is going to confess by the end of the day or I’ll do it for you!” Dave sputtered.

“I-I can’t do that! You don’t really know how he’s react, he could reject me and then we’d be stuck on this meteor for what? Another year or so? I don’t need you to help me. I’m fine dealing with this on my own.” 

Vriska rolled her eyes, clearly Dave didn’t realize how infatuated Karkat was with him, it was almost sickening. The way that his eyes lit up like a dumbass when he talked about what Dave has done.

“Listen Strider, you’re literally the only one who hasn’t heard him go on his rant about you so hush. I can’t 100% say that he’ll say yes, but going off all the bullshit he spits about you daily I think that he’ll say yes. You’re supposed to be the cool kid, if you’re really so cool, then why can’t you man up and ask him.”

Dave glanced around the room, he took a deep breath, and he fixed up his shades.

“Alright, I’ll ask him out. Not because you pushed me, but because I want to ask him. Do you mind if I use you as a practice dummy?” He seemed so confident that it was hard to tell that he was the same blushing idiot a few minutes ago.

“That’s the spirit strider! You said you wanted to use me as a practice dummy, right? Well you’re in luck! The great Mindfang/Vriska Serket is here for you to practice your pathetic dating prompt on!” She laughed confidently and was going to continue before she was cut off by Dave

“Dude! Shut up, we don’t need the entire meteor hearing up.”

Vriska giggled again and nodded, Strider was pretty cool, but he’d need to be a lot cooler if he actually wanted to as someone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave is hard to write ;-; it’s weird to try to write him expressing any emotions other than cool kidness, this chapter is Wayyyy longer tho. Vriska is interesting to write as well though. All the other characters I write are babies compared to how confident she is


	3. Go for it Strider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots finally confess, with the girls help of course

“S-so Karkat-“

“You stuttered, do it again!”

“So Karkat, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. I’ve..um...I’ve....fuck!”

“You’re really bad at this Strider” Vriska teased him, it’s the afternoon and she and Dave had been practicing this for little over an hour, they only left Vriskas room to eat,

she met up with Terezi while eating and told her what was happening. Shockingly (not really, those dumbasses were head over foot pads for eathother) Terezi had revealed that Karkat was also planing on confessing tonight! She and Terezi planed it out for a couple minutes about what they were going to do and how to get them in the same place when Dave called her over. Karkat gave her death glares, but she wasn’t paying attention and happily went back to the room to practice with Dave again.

“I know I suck at this but you don’t have to rub it in! It’s weird being so open about this, especially to you. No offense of course, I just never really thought I’d be sharing any of this aloud, much less to anyone other then Karkat.”

“Well you’d better get your ass prepared cause we’re going to leave in twenty minutes to go find him and have you confess.”

“Wha? Dude, I’m not confessing this soon! I barely have anything prepared, it’s gonna suck if I’m not ready and-Shit!” Dave tripped over a random bean bag chair as he rambled and went stumbling over onto the floor.

“Pick your self up Strider! Look, let’s practice a little bit more, you should be ready though. Speak from the heart and all that bullshit.” Dave stared up at her, his glasses askew and his body tangled with the bean bag, but he looked confident. He had a certain drive in his eyes and he seemed to radiate some kind of seriousness, which was rare for Dave.

“Alright, let’s practice a bit more though, I don’t want to fuck this up.” He pulled himself up off the floor and leaned back up against the door, they were going to have to make these twenty minutes last.

“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! I-I can’t do thisssss, Terezi. Do I have to confess today?” Karkat is right by the door, it’s ten pm on the dot and Terezi has been convincing Karkat to head out and talk to Dave for the past twenty minutes.

“Yes Karkles! You need to do this, just get it out of the way and confess! I’m sure he likes you. Now that my pandering towards your anxiety has been done let’s get this show on the road!”

“Alright, I have my speech prepared and I have you too. You’ll back me up, right?” Gog, Karkat was one of her best friends, but he was really annoying sometimes! Of course she’d support him, just from a distance so she didn’t scare Dave off.

“Yes Karkat, I will support you. No let’s go so you can confess!”

“Yeah! Let’s go, I think I’m ready” Karkat pushed the door open and strode out as confidently as possible and called for terezi to follow him.

It’s 10:05 pm and Karkat and Dave are in the same room. Vriska and Terezi are standing off to the side so that they don’t scare off one of the boys, it’s time to get this shit show on the road.

“Hey Karkat” Dave nods to him, he’s totally prepared for this and is totally not shitting his pants at the thought of Karkat rejecting him. His heart is also totally not pounding out of his chest at the possibility of Karkat liking him back.

“Hi Dave, there’s something I want to talk to you about” shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh god, had he heard that Dave liked him? Was he here to let him down easy? Thoughts swam in Dave’s mind but he tried to push them down when he responded.

“Oh, same here dude, you want to go first?” Hopefully Dave wouldn’t have to go first.

“Um, no you can go first if you want.” Fuck. Why was this happening? Okay, he can do this, he can do this.

“Oh, alright. Well uh, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something important”

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I, um, I have feeling for you. I know it’s weird but you’re really nice and I like you a lot. D-do you want me to put this is quadrant terms? That might make this easier, I guess in your terms I want a matesprite relationship with you. N-not in a weird way though! I just-“ Karkat cut off his word vomit by laughing, he was laughing so hard that he clutched his sides. Dave’s face was flushed pink and he felt so stupid, he had word vomited so much that it ruined what he had wanted to say, this is why he wanted to practice more! Karkat tried to pull himself together and spoke to him.

“I’m sorry Dave, it’s just, I was worried about this! I even practiced what I was going to say and everything! You just fucking said it though, nice job on your directness” well this was confusing, what the hell was Karkat talking about? He just poured his confidence into this in hopes that Karkat would give him a clear answer, so his brain was a little fried when he spoke.

“W-what do you mean? What were you worried about?”

“I like you too Dave. I was going to tell you, but you did first. Though On the topics of quadrants, you don’t need to try to put this into one, I believe the human term you’re looking for is ‘boyfriends’ right?”

Holy shit, was this real life? Did he need to pinch himself, was this some weird ass dream bubble that had a Karkat that liked him back? No it couldn’t be, he could hear Vriska squealing from behind him, she would’ve at least dropped to the floor or something if they had suddenly hit a bubble.

“Y-you do? Oh thank god, I was so worried about this man, you have no idea” Karkat snickered a bit again, his face was red and he was smiling, which was a sight to behold on a boy who was so angry all the time.

“I figured. So, do you agree to be your human boyfriends things?”

“Oh hell yeah man!” Dave went and hugged Karkat, he stiffened at Dave’s touch but warmed up quickly and hugged him back. It would’ve been the perfect moment if Vriska didn’t ruin it.

“You two are so cute! Go ahead and touch lips or something, I think I’ll dip out now, you don’t look like you’ll need me any longer Dave.” Dave really hated that girl, and he was going to yell something at her when another voice called out.

“Yeah I think I’ll head out too. Do you want to grab something from the lunch room Vriska?” Was that Terezi? this was fucking wild.

“Sure, you two have fun! Don’t get into any trouble!”

God, he hated those girls, but right now he was too busy with the sweet boy hugging him and spitting insults at the two girls to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to you if you can guess what the chapter title is from ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy! Davekat! I have finally written something with chapters in it, so that’s fun. Karkles is fun write when he’s embarrassed, and Terezi is the #1 best friend


End file.
